Power conversion circuits often include multiple inductor components that contribute to increased circuit volume and reduced power density due to bulkiness of the magnetic cores of the inductors. Integrated inductor assemblies allow multiple inductors to be implemented on a single magnetic core, which can reduce a total circuit volume. U.S. Pat. No. 9,171,665 to Silva et al. describes an integrated inductor assembly that includes a magnetic core including two separate sides where each side is wound by a conductive wire to form an inductor, and the two resultant inductors can operate independently.